


Разорваться на части

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Master/Servant, No Dialogue, One Shot, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Он был её оружием, с помощью которого она должна была выиграть Войну Святого Грааля. Не больше и не меньше.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 2





	Разорваться на части

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burst Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459936) by [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89). 



Рин бы солгала, если бы сказала, что её сердце не разрывалось на части от противоречивых чувств к Арчеру.

А сказать стоило, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Нельзя было отрицать, что её привлекал Арчер, его взгляд, полный сожалений и холода. Но она была его мастером. А он был её оружием, с помощью которого она должна была выиграть Войну Святого Грааля. Не больше и не меньше. Выиграть, независимо от того, сколько крови будет пролито.

Тем не менее, иногда Рин посещали мысли, которые поглощали её без остатка.

Они с Арчером были одни друг у друга. Она доверила ему свою жизнь — _он был её слугой_. Его мораль казалась сомнительной, а лезвия разрезали всё, что вставало между ними. Даже когда жгучая боль предательства пронзила грудь Рин, пылая ненавистью, она захлёбывалась слезами, но продолжала чувствовать к нему нечто большее.

Вопреки здравому смыслу Рин всё ещё хотела, чтобы Арчер целовал её руки, губы, горло и даже грудь. Хотела стать ближе к тому, чего никогда не испытывала. Стать одним целым с ним.

Теперь это было невозможно. Её лицо густо покраснело, уши были горячими, а руки дрожали. Рин не могла отрицать своих чувств к нему. Покачав головой и сделав глубокий вдох, она снова открыла глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Она была его мастером, и между ними осталось много невысказанного даже после того, как всё закончилось.


End file.
